Doom, Gloom, Dead
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Starts in 2007. Dooms, aka the third child of Wade Wilson, is just your normal teenage Mercenary. She is one of the best that is only because of the fact she is the daughter Wade after he was... transformed... in to Weapon XI. She doesn't have all of the same powers or gifts as him but she is pretty close as is her siblings. Her mission in life, to keep them in track. Borderline M
1. Chapter 1

**_JD: here is our favorite DoomsDay story! Yes MissDoomsDay is the co-writer and I am writer but the character is purely MissDoomsDay and name was picked because of the fact that is her name! I love that name!_**

**_Sparky: On with the story!_**

**_JD: Bossy._**

**_Amelia: Seriously on with the story!_**

**_JD: You're not even in this story!_**

**_Amelia: So?_**

**_JD: Charley, would you like to do the disclaimer?_**

_**Charley: Um? Sure... Mechies Universe Authors owns nothing but their OCs. Getting no money. Enjoy the story?**_

* * *

**_1:_**

**_Doom, Gloom, Sister_**

A girl with light blond hair, so light it looks white, sat at the back booth. Always same time and same order. She wears sun glasses to hide her eyes and long sleeves to hide her arms. Dark jeans like normal and a choker hiding a tattoo of a sword and gun crossing each other.

The people of this unknown small town call her Miss Doom. No one alive ever heard her talked. No one knows her real name or if she even has one. They do know that her mother died when she was born. No one of the town knows who her father is, but she does.

She is only sixteen and one of the top four best at her job. She is a mercenary with unknown fears or weaknesses. Everyone thinks she has none but she does. Her father was a mercenary as is her sister and brother.

She is youngest of three kids, two girls and one boy. The older of the two girls is bubbly and talks a lot, the eldest twin brother is same way. The younger tries to never to talk. When she does people tend to end up dead or missing.

A wheelchair roll up to the back booth and stop beside her. She slide her sunglasses off and look at him in the eyes. The man slightly cringed but only someone who pays extra close attention would catch it. He smile warmly but it never met his eyes. His bald head shine slightly. The man who came in with the wheelchair man sat down a few booths away.

"You are positive about your decision?" He press her for her to talk. She smile evilly as she let her mind wonder about ways of how easy it would be to kill him and then taking the waitress's so call innocents on the table. The man softly squeeze the arms of his chair glaring at her.

Glares doesn't affect or phase her anymore. "It is rude to enter others minds with out permission." She said coolly. Her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. No one else could hear her.

He nod his head then look to her in the eye. "I would apologies and tell you it would never to happen again but you know that isn't true." He kept his eyes even with her own.

She smile more so as she look at him closer. "Even an old man that is a pro at lying and hiding things has his own tells." She whisper to him. Her voice held no hatred or really any emotions in them at all.

He went to ask her something but waitress came over handing her her food. The girl with fire red hair, obviously dyed, bend over and ask the older man beside the most scared of person around if he would like anything. "No thank you, I am leaving." He told the waitress and wheel himself, as show, to where the man he came in with was at. They left and the girl ate her food in peace.

After she drop the money at the front at the counter. She starts to walk away and she then saw the girl. She slip out of the door and walk around to the edge of the building. She heard the girl talking. She didn't know that the extremely light blond was there. "Mr Jones, you have to pay the bill. We will press charges against you if you don't." The teenager said sternly.

Her voice like music to Doom as she lean against the wall. "I told ya where ta shoved ta bill now go do't." The man growl.

The dark hair girl just straighten up as she smile to him. "You better look both ways before crossing the street." She said sweetly. Something about her voice sent a shiver down Doom's back.

"Ya on tat again?" He gruff out walking across the street to the dinner that Doom just left. A truck was driving way to fast and hits him. He is a gruff looking man that is in his forties. His red brown hair is blown around in the wind as he flies under the truck. All four wheels went over him.

"Serves you right you redneck ass." The darker hair one spoke to no one as she walked away like she didn't just watch a man get ran over.

Doom look to the girl she has always liked and smile slightly though confuse. Apparently the girl of Doom's fantasy has her own secrets. Doom isn't precisely a stalker. She just has to know where everyone is for her own safety.

She walks away with her head high, easily done because she is tall enough to be a model. She is six feet tall which makes her even more intimidating to everyone. Most men will call her sexy and would have sex with her if they could. To bad they are the wrong gender for her.

She walk away and went to the isolated in middle of the woods mansion. That right it's an old mansion. She bought it after her first job because no one comes up this way. Everyone is scared of it as much as they are scared of her.

She fixed it up some but not by much. Something about this place always called to her. Maybe because it's suppose to be haunted or maybe because everyone is scared of it. She finds it beautiful and welcoming, to her anyway.

Sitting down on her couch with a cup of water she thought back to the day she just had. Had to face the idiot that calls himself Professor. Had seen the dream girl predict that a guy was going to get hit. Have had an all around boring day, to her.

She hasn't had a good job lately. She has enough money to retire on but she doesn't. She finds the thrill of everything to tempting to just leave it. Her life would never be boring at least.

She just slept on the couch for the night. She woke up close to midnight. Something was outside. To big to be a regular animal and seems to careful. She got up and picked up her favorite sword as she walked to the patio glass doors.

She then saw the girl. Her hair is long and dark with her eyes looking straight at her. They are deep and lonely. "Did I wake you?" The girl of Doom's dreams asked sweetly.

Doom nod and held the sword read to strike. The girl then shift. Her skin turned into dark green with scales and amber eyes. Doom scoffed at the shifter. "Sorry, needed a way to get through town without looking like and outsider or a mutant. Don't want Idiots of Humanity to find this place do we?" The metamorphosis asked as she made herself welcome. "How have you been Miss Gloom Doom?" She asked flopping down on the couch.

The girl in question shrug her shoulders putting her sword away. The green lizard looking mutant rolled her eyes. "Why good, Charley. You wouldn't believe the day I had." Charley said in a high pitch annoying voice making Doom raise her eye brow. "I know I can morph my voice to be like yours but I never heard you talked!" She said defensively.

The silent one smirk rolling her eyes again then flop down beside the metamorphosis. The green one reach into her bag as she pulled out an old manila folder. It looks like one from Interpol. "Job is for the government. They only know I have a partner, don't know who you are. Hell, besides what everyone calls you I don't even know who you are." Doom raise her eyebrow at the mutant whom roll her eyes. "I know a deal is a deal. You get the job done I get the jobs. No one knows your information and I can get half."

The girl open the file and start to read the file. She frown when she saw a picture of her older brother. "You know him?" The green one asked.

Doom shook her head. No reason for this outsider know one of her few weaknesses she has. She made a promise with her dad and she tends to keep it. She has to look out for her troublesome older siblings.

She closed the file not reading it raising her eyebrow. She shows no emotion but the other can read the silent one's body language. "You are lying but that's fine. You keep your secrets." The silent one motion to the folder and cross her arms glaring at the green one. "Ugh! Just ask or at least say my name please?" She asked sweetly morphing her voice to the one of the silent's dream girl. Doom reach for her sword and the green one seem to go wide-eyed. "Okay, okay, I am going to stop!" She squeal. Once sure that Doom wasn't going to dice and splice her she explained the job.

Doom wants to strangle her brother now. He isn't just on Interpol radar but also SHIELD, FBI, CIA, and other top notch agencies. Doom got up and Charley could automatically tell that something was eating at her. "Want to let me in on your secret now. You look like you are about to kill whoever hired us." She said as she stretch out on the couch watching the owner of the mansion walk to the kitchen. "Hey, don't keep me in the dark!" She screamed after the girl.

She end up falling asleep on the couch as Doom made something to eat. As she ate some she thought about what she was going to do. Save her brother's ass is a given but how can she do her job and save him at the same time?

She sighs softly as she finished up her food and wash everything. As she walked back in to the living room she saw the girl asleep on the couch and rolled her eyes. Going upstairs she went to her room and pack for the next week or so of the mission. After she has her basics packed and ready she flop down on her coffin bed and look up at the ceiling.

The bed was a joke from Charley and she actually fell in love with it. She finds the coffin comfortable and when someone comes in to the house and sees it they normal freak. People coming over not welcome only happen once. She didn't kill them or even reveled her self just sat on the rafters and watch them freak out and run out screaming bloody murder.

She close her eyes and fell asleep easily. She trusts Charley but not as much as she should. She only trust completely one person, her father. The others, even her siblings, will eventually betray her but her father have always came back for her. He leaves again but he always does come back when she needs him the most. He is after all the only family that ever cared for her at all.

She woke up with the light came in to the room. Groaning she cover her head with her arm. After a moment she got up and took a shower and got ready for the day. She hates days like these because she has to get ready for anything. The pants are tight but at the same time loose enough where she can move around in them. They are black with red markings on them and pockets of basic things that she might need, example is daggers, poison, darts, and her favorite smoke bombs. She has holsters on them too and one under her pants leg by her ankle, both have guns.

Her shirt is tight too, sleeveless and resembles a corset that ties in the front. The ties are black and it is red. The back has two parts that holds her swords and she has a taser holster on her left side. Her right side she has a small sword like object. It's to big to be a knife but to small to be a sword, even a short one. She reach up and double check everything, down to her boots that are tied all the way up to her knees and the mini gun holster is on outside of it. Her boots are cloth on top but with metal between the cloth going all the way down to the red and black boots. Right is red and left is black.

"You ready?" Charley asked with a piece of waffle hanging out of her mouth. She is pale skin with blue eyes and blond hair that's tied up in pig tails. She at the time shorter than Doom and Doom roll her eyes at her maybe, could be, friend. "I made breakfast but we are running late so eat on the road." She said and Doom nod going downstairs and pick up some of the food walking out with her, dare she call Charley a friend? No she isn't a friend, only an ally or a partner.

Charley drove the two days to the destination, they rotated the driving and sleeping. Once they got to it Doom did her thing as she wonder around the area looking for clues. Charley sat on the hood of her car watching the Mercenary at work.

Doom stopped her nearly white hair flying around her as she took out her gun and shot in the direction of something. Charley jumped and was ready to get back in to the car when another girl in a similar outfit came out. She spit out the bullet then pull her mask down. Her blond hair is in a high pony-tail and the mask covers her face and head completely besides that. White out eyes with black around them red mask other than that. "Ah, sister, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Doom narrow her eyes at the girl and Charley spoke up. "Job." She answered simply.

"And she got a groupie so cute." The older sister said as she clap her hands.

Charley shift in to her true form walking straight up to the new girl. "First off I am not a groupie. Second off I have a name, it's Charley. Third off why did you call Doomy Gloomy sister?" Charley asked aggravated now. She hates it when people calls her a groupie or a wannabe. So what she follows and makes sure the job is done.

The new girl got nose to scale-y nose with the green mutant. "First, yes you are. Second, I don't care, Groupie. Third, she is my sister." Then the other girl in red and black outfit turned back to Doom. "I think we should get out of here soon, don't you think so too Dooms?" She asked and the other blond nod her head.

"Sister?" The green girl was gasping out as the two mercenary girls walked away. "Sister!?" She screamed after her partner. "Why didn't you tell me Gloomy!?" She asked running up to the girl in question. Doom just shrug her shoulder. "So, what is your name?"

"Are you that stupid? Look at my outfit!" She growl at the mutant girl. "I am Lady Deadpool."

The green girl narrow her eyes at her. "Don't believe you. Deadpool and his family are just myths." She said crossing her arms and looking ahead where they are heading.

Lady scoff at her. "Who do you think we are after? Deadpool, the second, aka Deadpool's son."

That made the green mutant stopped. "Wait, that means that he is your brother meaning he is Doom's brother and makes Doom the heir of the Mercenary crown!" She said in shock and amazement though part of her still doesn't believe.

Lady Deadpool start to laugh. "No, I'm heir of the crown. She is third in line. I am eldest, by two minutes to Wade."

Charley is shock to say the least. She look to her partner for so long. "You never told me why?" She asked in a hurt voice though she tried to hide it. Doom just shrug her shoulders again. "Do you trust me that little?" she asked still hurt. Doom did stop raising her eyebrow at the girl and the green one nod her head. "Okay, okay, I get it." She said dropping the act and nodding her head. "So, Lady Deadpool, what is her real name? I know the townsfolk calls her Miss Doom."

Lady Deadpool start to laugh. "Seriously? Her name that she went by when she started her own jobs is Lady DoomsDay, now I think it's just DoomsDay or maybe DoomsGloom, I don't remember."

Charley rolls her eyes. "I mean like, what's her real name, as in name she was given at birth?"

"Wilson." The Lady answer and Charely groans. "Hey, I'm not stupid. Dad would find a way to kill me if I piss her off. She doesn't want anyone know her real first name."

Charley crossed her arms and looked around to the abandon area. "So what are we looking for?" She wonder out loud.

The sisters looked at each other and only one that Charley could see roll her eyes was Doom but she is sure they both did. "Our brother's hide out."

"In middle of no where? I am sure there is nothing here but fields." She said as she looks around them. "Plus his folder says he is more in to the city stuff and never to far from a city."

"We are less than a hour from New York." Lady spoke up as she look around more. "He is a City person but this type of place is just random enough for his taste too."

* * *

**_JD: Review and also this story will be updated on the 12th!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**JD: Hey everyone! Here's next chapter! Still own nothing in this one! Well I sorta own Amelia but that's not fully me... Each own their own and Marvel owns Marvel!**_

_**Sparky: Nice phrasing.**_

_**JD: Shuddup!**_

_**Magaline: Enjoy everyone. *In a monotone voice***_

* * *

_**2:**_

_**Doom, Gloom, New York**_

Charley is shock to say the least. She looked to her partner for so long. "You never told me why?" She asked in a hurt voice though she tried to hide it. Doom just shrugged her shoulders again. "Do you trust me that little?" she asked still hurt. Doom did stop raising her eyebrow at the girl and the green one nod her head. "Okay, okay, I get it." She said dropping the act and nodding her head. "So, L.D.,what's her real name? I know the townsfolk called her Miss Doom."

Lady Deadpool started to laugh. "Seriously? Her name that she went by when she started her own jobs is Lady DoomsDay, now I think it's just DoomsDay or maybe DoomsGloom, I don't remember."

Charley rolls her eyes. "I mean like, what's her real name, as in name she was given at birth?"

"Wilson." The Lady answered and Charley groans."Hey, I'm not stupid. Dad would find a way to kill me if I piss her doesn't want anyone know her real first name."

Charley crossed her arms and looked around to the abandon area. "So what are we looking for?" She wondered out loud.

The sisters looked at each other rolling their eyes though Charley could only see the one. "Our brother's hide out."

"In middle of nowhere? I am sure there is nothing here but fields." She said as she looks around them. "Plus his folder say she is more in to the city stuff and never too far from a city."

"We are less than an hour from New York." Lady spoke up as she looked around more. "He is a City person but this type of place is just random enough for his taste too."

Dooms shrug her shoulders as she walk past her sister and partner to the field and look around carefully. Dooms climb up a tree and sits on it looking out over the field where they already covered and Lady is on the ground searching through the small patches of woods. "I am coming up with nothing!" Charley whine as she flops down on the ground with a pouting face.

Lady looked up in to the tree to where Dooms is kneeling on the branch. "What about you?" She asked and Dooms shook her head. "Me either."She said as she walked back to the clearing. "Let's take a break than go back to looking." With that Dooms jumped down and followed her partner and sister to where some stumps are.

Charley flopped down on a stump and then screamed. Dooms and Lady both had swords out ready to attack when they notice that Charley is around they heard her screamed again, they looked down and where the stump center should be is open and Charley is on the bottom rubbing her butt."I fell through a stump!"

Lady looked up to Dooms. "She's such a fat arse." She said with a fake British accent making Dooms roll her eyes before jumping down.

As they jumped down in to the darkness of the hide-away Charley got behind Dooms while Lady went to the corner and flipped on the light. The place is about three rooms. One being bathroom, Dooms made sure that door was completely closed, the other a bedroom and a room with a couch and radio in it.

"Smaller than what we are used to." Lady scoffs as Dooms nod her head. She was expecting more than this too.

Charley shrug her shoulders as she flops down on the couch then screamed jumping up and running behind Dooms as a rat runs out from the cushions."It licked me!" She squealed as she coward behind the woman with the sharp swords.

"Doomy, why is your sidekick...-"

"Partner." Charley corrected her.

"Such a coward? It's just a mouse."

"DID YOU SEE THAT THING! IT WAS AS BIG AS A DOG!" She screamed at Lady Deadpool as the young woman walked away unfazed by it all."Seriously. Gross!" She turned to Dooms who roll her eyes again and start to walk away. "Am I the only one who's doesn't like rats?"

"Hey, is it coming back for you? I think it might have been tasting you." Lady said as Charley screamed and run to Dooms as for protection but the girl was silently laughing.

Dooms looked around again not seeing anything out or ordinary and motion for them to leave. Lady nodded her head as Charley ran up the ladder as fast as she could. "I don't want that thing to eat me!" She squealed as she got to the safety of the top side. Dooms is trying her best not to laugh but her whole body is shaking from forcing the laugh down at her partner.

Lady rolled her eyes as she start to walk away. "See you two in New York than. By the way, who hired you to find him?" she stopped looking back at the two.

Charley looked around the area and then eyes landed on Lady."Don't know his real name just know he pays us well and hire us many times already. DSShadow is what he calls himself though." She answered and Lady Deadpool stumbled. "What?"

"That's my boss. He hires me normally too." She told the younger mutant and then turned to Dooms. "Thinks he knows who we are?" She asked worried that her identity was uncovered as was Dooms. Doom shook her head not believing it was. "Okay." She said with a frown. "See you two in New York."She said waving her hand over her head at the two as she walked away.

They drove to New York in silence as Dooms is in the back changing. Once they get to a small area they parked the car and Dooms got out first. Her outfit being just a pair of dark blue jeans with rips in the knees and loose t-shirt and a hat hiding her white-blond hair.

Charley looked around as a tall girl with blond hair in black tight pants and blue t-shirt came over. "Hey." The voice was same of Lady Deadpool. Charley jaw dropped as she looked over the beautiful girl. "Took you long enough." She scoffs at the two as she starts to walk away.

Charley shook the shock off as she followed the sisters as they start to walk. "I think we should split up." Charley piped up as they got in to a crowded area. Dooms nod her head agreeing. "We should meet up here when it starts to get dark though." She added and Dooms looked up at the red tarp that's above them then the glass door in front of them. It has a crown on it with under it 'Royal Diner' and then what they are known for under that in small lettering, Dooms didn't read it.

Dooms turned her head as she saw the smirk her sister sister had a rat in her hands and slowly walked up to Charley and stuck it in her pocket. Charley looked down and saw the tail and start to freak out knocking it out of her pocket and turned to Dooms who was shaking laughing and Lady who was already basically gone. "She did that on purpose!" Charley screech and Dooms shrug her shoulders and walked away to where the waterways are.

Getting to a point where she had to look around she then turned again before getting to the water. She heard weird noises and slows down and watches as a girl with black ribbon like things on her arms is thrown back in to a wall. She groans as she gets up and runs forward the ribbon like things move on their own like snakes, still connected to her arms.

Another girl with a pole made of ice dodge something big,like a lizard tail, was hitting around her. She barely jumps over it as it came down again. This one has blond hair in a high pony tail to keep out of her face and dark brown eyes concentrating on the task at hand. The one with dark ribbons has dark short hair and dark eyes that seems so empty. Dooms moved on top of the crate and saw what they were fighting. It looks like a prehistoric dinosaur but she couldn't be sure.

Its shark like head went at the one with ribbons and the ribbons wrapped around its head and forcefully closed its mouth as its tail start to hit harder making the blond fly back some as she was hit but dodge the major of the damage. The blond groan in pain as she jumped up and the ice pole changed in to a longer thing like staff and one end became sharp as it stab into the monster's tail. It started to jerk like crazy as the dark one pulled it back in to the water and then it disappear in blue light.

The two groan out as the flop down on to the bank and look up at the sky. "Getting better." The dark one in all black outfit told the young blond one in a monotone voice.

The blond one sat up and smiled to the darker one, "Thanks, Maga. I know I wouldn't be able to do this by myself. Uncle Stephen is just too strict when it comes to my missions I swear!" She groans as they got up and start to walk away. Dooms tilt her head slightly and shrug her shoulders. Part of her wished she was there to see the whole thing but not sure if doing so would have been wised idea or not.

She jumps down and starts to walk on the edge as she look sat the water that's still overcoming the banks but for different reasons than before. Now it's because of an upcoming storm before it was a monster forcing it up. Not the weirdest thing that Dooms ever saw so she's not worried about it.

Back to her search she gets to the edge of the banks and sighs softly. Nothing. She gets back on track as she gets going another direction, to the diner because it's starting to get dark and she's hungry.

She sees three men and a huge woman lurking around in a creepy way. One of the men with a weird looking object on his hand, the other wearing weird gadgets. This seems off and Dooms doesn't want to fight at the moment so she slows down so they couldn't see her. The final man looks like a pest control as he walked around with the other three. "Where is he?" One with the weird hand asked.

"What I want to know is why he hired all of us for the same job!" The one with the weird gadgets yelled.

Dooms got around that side of the area and got to where no one could see her and she went back to walking without a care. She gets to the area ahead and sees a bunch of people walking in to a building that looks abandon. It's not a bad part of the neighborhood so she wonders what's going on. She follows them as a side stop before getting to the Diner for food.

A girl that looks like she is barely a teenager, maybe only preteen, stood in middle of the room with a man twice her size. Her outfit consisted of strange colors that went surprisingly well together. The pants were a dark purple with a gold rope belt; a light, but slightly darker than aqua, blue shirt with a green vest. A neon green sweater was discarded to the side and her hands were wrapped up with specialized tape to keep her from hurting her hands. She wore no shoes. Her dark brown, almost black looking,hair is in pigtails, just barely shoulder length if Dooms has to guess. Her pigtails has green ribbon in one and a blue in the other. Her mask is purple,hiding her face from view. From what Dooms can see the girl is obviously has Hispanic in her.

The man in front of her wears only a pair of pants and anyone can get a good look at his face. The girl at least tries to hide who she is, smart on her half. The man doesn't seem like he cares. "So, you were child dare to challenge me? I am the champion!" He screamed with his fists in the air and no one really cheered besides the few who looked like they had to and when they were they didn't put ANY effort in to it.

The girl scoffs at him. "You are nothing but scum on the bottom of a trashcan." She said then spoke real fast in Spanish that Dooms couldn't hear or understand. The man went to punch her and she easily moved out of the way, punching him in the gut making him double over. "You need to not put all your strength in one attack, tonto."

Dooms smirked, she does believe this kid has spunk and she likes that. With that she walks away back out the way she came, out of view of others, though she rather like to see this small girl beat the shit out of the man she decided to leave it be, for now. She does have a job to do and she's hungry.

With her hands in her pockets she looks around with a frown on her face. She hasn't seen signs of her brother anywhere. She has seen some interesting stuff but no brother, yet. She sighs again looking to the ground in wonder.

She is getting close to the Diner now and her stomach growl at her making her cover it and then someone bumped in to her. "Dad, you have to apologize!" A girl said running up to a man who ran in to her and kept walking.

The man doesn't look old enough to be this girl's don't even look alike now she looks at them. The man is tall with dark brown hair and eyes that are being hidden by his sunglasses, though it's starting to get dark faster now. "Sorry." He grumbled as he turned and start to walk away.

The girl with long black hair that's in a weird bun on back of her head, bleached streaks in certain places, about preteens turned to Dooms with a warm smile. "Sorry about him. Just got off work so he's grumpy. Hope you are okay but I have to go!" She said as she waved at Dooms running after where the man went.

Her dark gray eyes struck something inside of Dooms. She has seen those eyes before. She fears those eyes but this girl isn't whom she fears. This girl seems opposite to whom else who has those eyes. The man wasn't it either. She shook her head. She can't be thinking about this.

She then started to walk again as she slouched her shoulders some. Those eyes do get her and she doesn't know why it's bothering her that the kid had those eyes. She shook her head again and then ran straight for the Diner. Once there she saw that Charley and her sister were nose to nose yelling gibberish at each other. Finally something that Lady said made Charley stop and look at her confused. "I can say Chimichanga in seven languages." This made Dooms stop and start to shake in laughter again. Stomping her foot the two look at her.

They got in to the Diner and took a booth close to the back but not the end one. Dooms put her foot up not letting either of the others sit with her and Charley pouted. "Fine then, you are ordering for yourself." She snapped and Dooms shrugged her shoulders. The waitress, a pretty Hispanic woman that's taller than average but not as tall as Dooms herself, took their drink orders and then walked away. Dooms just pointed at the menu at the drink she wanted.

When their drinks came they order their food, Dooms did the same thing for food. "My haiku, I hate broccoli, it is disgusting, why can't it be meat?" Lady pouted looking at her plateful of food when it came out to is grumbling something about smart-ass silent super mercenary.

Dooms shoulders shook as she ate and then looked around as the world seems to slow down. A man came in. He's older than Dooms but same age as the blond across from her. Doom couldn't help but smirk as she kicks her sister across the table. Lady Deadpool's head shot up, saying quickly in a tone all slurred together. "Ididn'tdoit. Itwasthemouseandcanwekeepit?" Dooms blinks a few times and looks at Charley who's moving away from her.

Dooms shook her head and motion to the way the man went and sat down at the counter on a stool. "Hey, pretty-mama." The man with dark hair and eyes said. His tan skin doesn't seem so bad as you look at him like is barely seventeen, maybe eighteen, as is Lady Deadpool. They all have the same dark scary, even, eyes.

"Wade." Lady mumbled as she pushed Charley out of her spot completely and got out of the booth. "Wade!" Lady growled at him.

He jumped up wide eyed and then smirk holding his arms open wide. "Wanda! You decided to join the party?" He asked pulling her in to a tight hug. He then saw the one that was sitting and smirked. "Daddy's babygirl!" He said rushing over and pulling Dooms out of her spot and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

The pretty Hispanic woman brought food for him to their table as they sat around it. "Wade, we have been looking all over for you."Wanda said as she pushed last of her food around on her plate, it was mostly broccoli.

Dooms listen as they talked and caught up as Charley seems confused as it all but didn't press it. After they all ate and Charley paid they walked out. "You three should stay at the hotel I'm staying at!" he said happily and then thought about it for a moment. "Just stay off of my money bed!" He declared and ran off after Lady got the hotel's name out of him.

* * *

**_Amelia: Reviews makes our world go round! Really! Our world is on hold till reviews are made._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**JD: Sorry this is short and took forever to post. The next one will be longer hopefully.  
Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Doom, Gloom, Oh Brother**_

He jumped up wide eyed and then smirk holding his arms open wide. "Wanda! You decided to join the party?" He asked pulling her into a tight hug. He then saw the one that was sitting and smirked. "Daddy's babygirl!" He said, rushing over and pulling Dooms out of her spot and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

The pretty Hispanic woman brought food for him to their table as they sat around it. "Wade, we have been looking all over for you."Wanda said as she pushed last of her food around on her plate, it was mostly broccoli.

Dooms listen as they talked and caught up as Charley seems confused as it all but didn't press it. After they all ate and Charley paid they walked out. "You three should stay at the hotel I'm staying at!" he said happily and then thought about it for a moment. "Just stay off of my money bed!" He declared and ran off after Lady got the hotel's name out of him.

* * *

Dooms flops down on the bed as Charley paced the room. "How much have you not told me?" She asked as she paced. "We are partners and I need to know more about you then I really do. I mean, how can I trust you if I don't even know who you really are?" She kept pacing.

Dooms rolled her eyes as she leans back and listen to the girl rant. She is taking it over the top or at least that's what Dooms thinks. Dooms has never betrayed her or gave her reason to doubt her abilities. She is just like her mother and will stay loyal as long as the person stays loyal to her too.

She sees Charley as a dog in that way. Dog. Doggie. Bark, bark. 'Stay focus, Dooms.' She starts to shake of laughter that's not making a sound. The girl made a loud coughing noise making Dooms sit straight up and smirks at the girl a big smile.

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside her. "How come I got a feeling you only caught first part then start to tune me out with crazy ideas?" She asked leaning on Dooms's shoulder.

Dooms start to laugh again and the girl raised her eyebrow at the small white-blond that's laying on the bed gripping her side. "I take that as a yes." She groan and Dooms fell off the bed laughing so hard, yet still no sound came out of her mouth besides gasping for air. "What's so funny?" She wonders as the girl shook her head real fast. "Never mind, I don't want to know!" Charley declared covering her eyes and Dooms double over again.

Dooms smiled up at Charley before jumping on the bed tackling her down and pin her to it. "Off." She growled to the hyperactive assassin.

She shook her head and Charley groan leaning her head back before hugging the girl. When she did her outfit seeped into her skin and everything about her turned green like. The girl smiled as she kept hold of probably her only friend. She doesn't let many close to her. Charley takes her insanity as small bites and able to swallow it as a whole by that.

Slowly Charley felt herself losing to the power of sleep. Dooms smiled as she dozed off curled up with her. Something about everything that they have been through for the past two years came rushing back. Every bad thing that ever happens since they met.

* * *

**_DREAM_**

A girl, tall but not as tall as most around her, looks about fourteen walks down the street with her hands in her pockets. Her white-blond hair is in a pony tail and a jacket with a weird hood. It's black with the hood being dark gray and fuzzy fake fur around the top. The girl who was watching her eyes flashed neon green for a moment as she looked at the girl walking pass.

She looked to the man she was talking with. "Sorry, buddy, I have to go." She said in a frilly voice as she walked up to the white-blond. "Hello." She said as she gripped the girl's wrist and jerked her into the alleyway pinning her to the wall. "Who are you?" She demanded in a growl.

The girl didn't even bother to look up as she pushed the woman off of her. "Dead." She said in a low tone and the woman was about to cut the girl's throat when next thing she knows is she feels hot liquid dripping down her body. She looks down and a knife was sticking out of her stomach. The girl who's gripping the knife pulled up cutting up the woman's chest and pulled out. The woman fell to the ground with a sick thump.

As she walked away another woman stopped her. "Why did you kill her?" She asked, her head down. Light brown hair is covering her eyes as she did. The girl didn't say anything, just looked at this woman in a strange way. She's young, or at least looks young, a few years, maybe, older than the girl is. "Answer me." She said weakly. "Please."

The girl took the woman's hand and put the knife in her hand before walking away. "You are an assassin aren't you?" The girl shook her head without turning to her. "Mercenary?" The girl nods her head this time. "Why kill her, though?" She asked, turning her head to where the woman was lying. The girl smirked to the woman and pulled her hood over her head. "You killed the woman who was protecting me, you know." The girl stopped and reached back takes her knife again and putting it away. She then grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her along.

* * *

The girl now is sitting on a couch in an abandon mansion that's falling in. The woman with light brown hair is sitting beside her looking around amazed. "You live here by yourself?" The woman asked. The girl nods her head. "You want to know why the hooker was protecting me?" She asked what she knew was coming even if this girl doesn't talk. The girl nods her head.

She watched as the woman's hair became different and her skin and clothes seeped together turning into green scales. The girl didn't flinched away or run. She just sat there waiting for something more. The woman looks now like a teenager. She is confused about the girl's reaction. Nothing. As if a mutant sitting in her home is normal.

* * *

The girl with green skin walked around the now being restored, but still scary as hell mansion. "Dooms!" She called as she looked around. "DOOMS!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

Then a soft thump is heard behind her. She spun around but nothing was there. Then looking down so she a small Softcover book. Then someone tapped her making her screamed spinning around to the smirking fifteen year old silent mercenary. "Don't do that!" She yelled at the girl.

The girl starts to shake as she laugh, then point at a wall. She turned to what she was laughing at and shrieked. The wall is nothing but pictures of clowns and the green girl is afraid of clowns. The silent one doubles over as the green girl glares at her. The silent one, then got up ripping them down and tossed them away smiling warmly to the girl with her hands up as a show of peace.

* * *

The white-blond is sitting upside down on the chair as the girl came in. Her tan skin shifts in to green as she walked with her arms full with brown paper grocery bags. The girl leans forward as she watched the woman place her bags down and start to walk back outside. She jumps up and looks through the bags till she found what she was looking for and ran back into the chair and flipped upside down again.

The girl came back with more bags. "Dooms, we are going to need that for dinner!" The girl told her, walking pass the white blond without looking at her. Dooms frowned as she tilt her head up and put on the most confused look she can muster at the time. After placing the bag down Charley came back and reached into the side of the chair, between the arm and the cushion, pulling out a small box and walked away with it. Dooms stuck her tongue out at her. "I saw that!" Dooms goes wide eyed and sits very still for a moment before dashing up the stairs.

* * *

Dooms woke up alone and frown at where Charley was sleeping. She saw something moving and she reached for under her pillow and pulled out a blade as another one came down, stopping her from cutting who was in her room. She growls as her eyes met similar eyes and she then loosens up. "Oh brother." She groans as she falls backward.

Softly he poked her cheek a few times. She rolled her eyes before pushing him away smiling. "Hi, Daddy." She said softly, her head lolling to him and he caught her as she yawned and fell back asleep. She knew if he could, he would probably yell at her something insane. Insanity does run through their family blood anyway.

* * *

**_JD: Review please!_**


End file.
